


不做0

by yanxianzero



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxianzero/pseuds/yanxianzero
Summary: 不要随便招惹水瓶座
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 5





	不做0

**Author's Note:**

> 浩珉，口头互攻，互攻提及注意

沈昌珉又把头发染回了白色。  
这让郑允浩为此暗爽了很久，每天春光满面眉眼弯弯，带着略微留长的头发一副持靓行凶的妖孽样子，也不知道是在勾引谁，引起工作人员一阵恶寒加白眼。至于另一位当事人则是一脸面不改色，只是心疼的摸一摸自己最近被反复摧残的脆弱头皮，心想虽然本质上也是为了粉丝考虑，但是最近自己是不是也太顺着他了，隔着十米远都能隐隐约约看出这人得意洋洋竖起来的尾巴。  
不过就是顺着他的提议认真考虑了一下要不要把头发染回浅色而已，这位哥也真的是……  
“今天晚上到我家来好不好？”男人突然悄无声息凑到他身边跟他咬耳朵，手不知不觉充满暗示意味地扶上了他的腰。  
于是沈昌珉撇过头去跟他悄悄话。“好。”他说，露出了一个让郑允浩摸不着头脑的笑容。“我会带着食材过来的。”

因而今天晚上两个人滚到床上也是理所当然的事。  
郑允浩少见的没跟他争做0的权利，上来就不安分的去抓他的腰，看来是真的爱死了沈昌珉浅发的样子，而按照以往，沈昌珉早该快乐地夹紧他哥的腿开始对郑允浩的衬衫扣子上下其手了。  
可惜这次没有。  
他只是突然发力，攥住郑允浩的手腕，将猝不及防地他翻了过来，气势汹汹骑到他哥柔柔软软但底下富含力量的腰腹上，郑允浩没太敢动，生怕一个不对劲把这人甩下床。  
“我也改变主意了。”沈昌珉说。“我也不想再当0了。”  
“你三天前才跟我抢着做0，结果你现在告诉我你不做0了？”  
“你不也不做0了？”  
“那是你染了头发的奖励。”  
“作为奖励你就该让我当1。”  
“别闹，你明明就想做0。”  
“谁说我想做0的。”  
“你。”  
“……”  
“所以你只是想跟我对着干？”  
“所以我只是想跟你对着干。”沈昌珉用手撑着郑允浩的胸口，理直气壮的看着他的眼睛。  
所谓自己宠出来的弟弟就得自己受着。郑允浩想，几乎都要被他气笑了，上去捏了一把自家弟弟的脸蛋。  
“想当1就自己来争取。”他上去亲了沈昌珉一口，咬着他的唇。  
于是两个30岁的男人就很不体面的在床上滚到了一起，在此之前东方神起的两位成员居然已经长达整整六天没有在床上因为谁上谁下打过架了，堪称世界奇迹。

等到郑允浩终于带着两个肩膀上的抓痕跟某些不知名手印把沈昌珉按到身下的时候堪称是恶向胆边生，下重手是不敢的，是真的不敢的，要不然他得跟沈昌珉一起因为打架斗殴扭送派出所喜提明日头条，但架不住他力气真的大，而且他敏锐的感受到今天他的小鹿斑比也就前半段认真挣扎了一下，后面基本上是半推半就的。  
有诈，必定有诈。  
他把手伸到沈昌珉的臀缝的时候指缝探到了一手湿，随即咬牙切齿的不行。“合着沈昌珉你今天是故意的是不是。”从头到尾把自己洗的干干净净，后面早已被扩张过，看来是一路提着晚饭来郑允浩家之前就已经把自己从头到尾准备好了，之前那一通表演也不知道是做给谁看。  
或者说他只是今天兴致来了只想在郑允浩面前当一个小作精，就好像一周前郑允浩没有在健身房故意穿着紧身裤用勃起的阴茎顶瓶子给他发自拍，回家以后出尔反尔就往沈昌珉身上骑似的。  
沈昌珉就饶有余裕的夹住他的腰。“你到底做不做？不做就给我老老实实呆在下面。”  
搁一星期前郑允浩对这种要求求之不得，不过今天不行，他从沈昌珉又把头发染了回来之后就想这么做了，把他按到床上干到他神志不清，让他浑身湿漉漉地夹紧他的腰，让沈昌珉那个永远不知道在琢磨什么鬼主意的脑壳除了他以外什么都想不了，控制欲空前的饱胀，尖锐的快要破皮。  
于是郑允浩就不说话了，顺着沈昌珉的下颌一路亲到他的脖颈，在上面吮下一个个小红印，让男人很受用，发出一连串满意的哼哼，双腿熟练的缠到他的腰腹，把脸凑过去讨亲，摸索着凑到郑允浩的唇上，舔了一口，然后咬上去，顺从的张开嘴任凭郑允浩吸吮他的舌头。  
郑允浩手也没闲着，就着他之前的润滑就顺着臀缝探进了他的穴口，大量的滑液就从里面冒了出来，沾了他一手，这人做润滑的时候总是毛毛躁躁的，每次一挤就是一大管进去，但想着这次他亲爱的弟弟来见他的时候夹了一屁股润滑剂他就硬的更厉害了，手上的动作更加粗暴，恶意的在男人的前列腺上戳戳顶顶，让沈昌珉喘个不停。“别玩……了……”沈昌珉汗湿着刘海，不住的皱着眉头，夹紧了他的腰似乎是在催促。“快点插进来。”  
也不知道刚才还大言不惭宣称这次自己要当上面那个的是谁。郑允浩在心里腹诽。惩罚性的低下头去咬沈昌珉的胸口，在他被锻炼的很好，形状完美的胸肌上又亲又咬，沈昌珉的乳头意外的很敏感，一被逗弄一边另一边也会挺起来，他在郑允浩身下不安的扭动，被郑允浩稍微一使力就轻易制住，动弹不得，被迫承受来自胸口接连不断的快感浪潮，他喘的厉害，头被搅得晕晕乎乎。伸出手去捏郑允浩的臀，把他往结合处按，似乎是在催促，对快感的追求异常诚实。  
于是郑允浩就用食指虚虚的按住他的穴口，直挺挺的把他勃起后异常巨大的阴茎往他里面送，沈昌珉无论被他干了多少次都不能完全适应他的尺寸，后面又酸又胀，让沈昌珉直皱眉头，腹肌绷紧了，屁股上又被拍了一巴掌。“放松点。”郑允浩忍得也很辛苦，声音嘶哑的比平常低了一个八度，沈昌珉稍一低头就能看到他侧方露出来的脖颈，青筋暴了出来，好像能看到下面鼓动的脉搏，性感的要命，让他不由生出想舔舔的冲动，于是他就凑过去，把郑允浩的性器吞得更深，迷恋一般的去用舌头探索那个男人的脉搏，感受它在他呼吸之间的搏动，富有生命力的。  
郑允浩掐着他的腰就往他里面顶，每次都刻意擦过敏感点 ，于是沈昌珉就随着他的挺动调整自己的呼吸，每被他撬开一次，就觉得身上那个永远不知停歇的男人的热情跟温度顺着他们相连的地方传递到他那副内心深处冰冰凉的躯体，竟让他感受到一种久违的温暖，他发狠似的咬着男人的颈子，感受到那人喉管疼的收缩，但动作不仅没有减弱幅度，反而更为粗暴，发狠似的往他身体深处顶，沈昌珉的嘴边溢出根本压制不住的呻吟，牙口的力道轻了一点，但仍旧舍不得松嘴，他探出一点点舌尖去舔弄上面的牙印，感受到自己的呼吸随着郑允浩挺动的节奏，与男人的呼吸同步，他与他生命共享。  
于是他伸出手去抱住郑允浩的肩头，把头埋进他颈窝不住的叹息。郑允浩稍微调整了一下他们之间的姿势，变成了跪姿，抬高沈昌珉的屁股，这个姿势可以插的更深，这样他的精液就可以尽量多的留在沈昌珉的内里，男人似乎感应到了他的想法似的，挺着腰就把自己往郑允浩的胯间送，满足的叹息，高潮时候白色的精液顺着他已经完全充血绷紧的腹肌组成的沟壑里慢慢滑落，样子异常的色情，看的刚从顶峰跌落，喘的不停的郑允浩忍不住上手摸了一把，然后把那些腥苦的液体送到沈昌珉嘴边，看着那人眯着眼睛探出舌头将他们全部卷入腹中。  
“味道属实不怎么样。”沈昌珉的眼角还带着情欲未退的潮红，却语气淡然地评价。“我觉得其实你的会更——”  
郑允浩为了防止他说出更加羞人的话之前成功用自己的唇堵住了他的嘴。

其实这个姿势倒是更适合对着镜子。沈昌珉在整个人都坐在郑允浩怀里，被他折磨人的小幅度挺动顶的断断续续地呜咽时漫无边际地想，被自己的下流想象搞得满面潮红，想来郑允浩在床上的风情跟恶劣多半也是被自己一手惯出来的，那人就是过于正经的有些恼人了，需要一些刺激把他本性里那点所剩无几的恶劣榨出来，每次结果都让沈昌珉十分满意。  
他探下手去摸索他俩之间的结合处，毫不意外的摸到一手湿滑，浅浅的去按他们相连的根部，遭到更为粗暴的对待之后呻吟出声，郑允浩攥住他的手，把手扣进他的指缝之间，一路往上，撸动着他贴着自己的腹肌一动一动的阴茎，爽的他快感直冲脑顶，整个脊椎都是麻的，整个人就往郑允浩怀里缩，郑允浩戳弄着他被弯折出弧度的，小小的腰窝，抓着他的腰就上下挺动，末了感觉还不够爽快似的，直接把他头朝下按倒在了床上，沈昌珉整张脸都埋进了枕头，将情动的喘息埋了进去。淡金色的发丝蹭到枕巾上。恍惚间觉得自己的腰被捞了起来，下意识扭动自己的屁股去迎合。这种不安分的动作很快招致了惩罚，郑允浩捏着他小巧的屁股恣意的冲撞，顶的他叫都快叫不出，只能泄出些破碎的低吟，修长的大腿跨坐而开，上半身整个塌下去，一副不能在承受跟多的样子。废话，他可是首尔玻璃男，怎么能比的郑允浩能折腾，他都快要被郑允浩干死在床上了。  
“我不行了……”他决定先示个弱，君子报仇十年不晚，大不了明天再收拾他也不是不行。“让我射……”声音里居然还带着点委屈，可惜郑允浩这么多年过去了，对他这种攻势早已有了一定的免疫力，，不为所动。“再努力一下。”他扶着他的腰，气息不稳。“我们昌多里能好好的全都吃进去的吧？”  
沈昌珉两个手攥着床单，被他哄孩子一般的语气激的兴奋不已，艰难地把头撇到一边，大口喘气，努力地借着郑允浩的胳膊，维持着现在这个姿势。郑允浩的手一路顺着他的腰背捏到他的后颈，他的弟弟，在这种时候总是以外的柔顺，收起自己所有的尖刻与冷漠，乖乖的伏在他的身下。他情不自禁的去摸他弟弟的头发，撸动他刚漂完又再染色的脆弱头皮，轻轻捏住他的发根，力道不重，但沈昌珉还是被火辣辣的疼痛激的叫出声。“呀，好痛……别拽了……哥……啊……”郑允浩没听他的，把他已经汗湿的浅色白毛往后缕，露出发根来，紧紧地扣住，一个极端宣告着占有权的姿势，让他的内心得到某种奇异的满足。“告诉我……你是谁的东西？”他咬着那人汗湿的耳垂，郑允浩已经好久没用这种充斥着压迫感的语调说过话了，除了工作时间之外，把自己的锋锐掩盖在温柔平和的外表之下。“你的。”沈昌珉受不住他疾风骤雨似的顶弄，用手扒住男人的小臂，用唇贴在上面。“我是……你的东西。”他心甘情愿地承认，竟还带着欢悦。  
他最后还是被郑允浩在没有抚慰过前端的情况下射了出来，白色的体液黏着两人的结合处到处都是，湿漉漉地挤在一起，胸口起伏，带着某种奇异的饱足感。沈昌珉是真的不想动了，后穴还带着被过度使用后的酸涩感，有一搭没一搭的拽着郑允浩最近留长的黑发，湿漉漉的，顺着他的发尾往后梳，就好像给一只大型犬顺毛。  
“快去洗澡。”郑允浩有点迷迷糊糊，但还记得对面这人被自己射了一屁股的事，有些介意。“等一下，”沈昌珉懒洋洋地，语气里充斥着一种被彻底喂饱后的满足，把自己埋进被子。“等会儿一起。”  
END.


End file.
